zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Model Citations
It's come to my attention that much of the information relating to models is wrong. In fact, so much so, that Zoids Legacy is proving to be more reliable than the Wiki, when it comes to model information. As a prominent example, the Liger Zero page listed the size as 22.4m, rather than the correct 24m. The original edit was done in 2008, but not changed until 2012, despite being the 2nd most edited page on the wiki. With no way of determining which info boxes are correct, and which are wrong, I've gone through and replaced all of them with the stats from Zoids Legacy. In most cases, Legacy has proven to be correct, the only page which had a notable citation to the contrary was the Storm Fury. To help contributors, it would be extremely useful if people added citations where possible. For models, an image is a perfectly reasonable citation. There are several different kinds of images: * Picture of the model itself - helps cite appearance information. :Example: Dibison page "The new Dibison's colour scheme was similar to the originals, with the green trim being noticeably darker." has a citation in the pictures. * Picture of Instructions or Manuals - helps cite strange features. :Example: Diloforce page. The instructions show how to attach it to a Berserk Fury. * Pictures of the box - helps verify the model number, and other release information. :Example: HMM Zoids page - the Genobreaker has a citation for model number 010 Ideally all three would be put on the wiki for every release of every model. There is no reason we shouldn't have this information somewhere. However, that's such a huge amount of work, it's not practical to do all at once. But if you do have this information on hand, try make an effort to add it onto the wiki, it'll help everyone. Sylvanelite 23:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- List of articles and their progress: * Diloforce - NAR, NPR * Demantis - NAR, NJR, NPR * Megaleon - NJR, NAR * Grounchar - NJR, NAR, NPR * Glaive Quama - NJR, NAR * Storm Sworder - NJR, NER, Jet - citations needed for: battery pack, originally being Imperial, chrome version, JET stats and name change. * Berserk Fury - NJR, NAR, NPR, King of Flexible Mobile, Hasbro Action Figures - citations needed for: chrome, storm/sturm, speed change * Helcat - Graphics, NAR, NJR, Noir, OJR, OER - citations needed for: noir sticker sheet. * Geno Saurer - NJR, NER, Blox, Museum, Special,T-Rex,Clear Geno Saurer - citations needed for: Chrome, Gachapon Mini * Command Wolf (incomplete) * Boldguard - information needs matching to graphics. * Raynos - OJR, NAR, Holotech, Museum, Action Figure - citations needed for:Chrome, NJR (box only) and NPR * Gun Sniper - NJR, Action Figure, NAR, Naomi - citations needed for: NPR, NER * Dibison - OJR, NJR, Artstatue, NAR, Gachapon mini - citation needed for chromed version, number of frames/batteries, NPR and poor sales. * Rev Raptor - OJR, NAR - citation needed for NER, NPR, Night patrol, Raven. * Zelve - individual Zelve Zoids have had box are uploaded. * Liger Zero - Random ones uploaded uploaded for future checking. Article is un-revised and unsorted. No HMM box art has yet been uploaded. The majority is available on the Koto site. These should be uploaded eventually, in case the koto site removes those pictures in the future. No Battle Story or Info Boxes have been referenced yet. ---- feel free to add discussion to this topic below here Alright, I can verify the information on the Geno Saurer and the Gaive Quama as I own both Zoids. If needed, I can upload pictures of said issues with the Zoids. Though I need to know excatly what I would need to verify first, as to not screw anything up. (Zoids Fanatic 19:22, March 14, 2012 (UTC)) :Geno Saurer needs pictures of the Chrome and Gachapon Mini version. Otherwise, it's just these bits of text that need double-checking: * The Geno Saurer kit comes on ten frames, along with a battery-operated motor, two clear eye pieces, twenty-four rubber caps, and a label sheet. * the Zoid came with two unpainted figures of Raven, one seated and one standing. :For the Glaive Quama: * The Glaive Quama comes on 8 frames. * It includes two sets of stickers; one with usual details and warnings, and a second one with red marking stickers for its tail and legs. * the Zoid comes with two other other figures, making them a "ground crew" of sorts. * It also comes with a small name plate. :These dot points don't really need a picture uploaded, just as long as someone can say "that's correct information". Sylvanelite 08:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :As I own the models, I can verify that, :* The Geno Saurer kit comes on ten frames, along with a battery-operated motor, two clear eye pieces, twenty-four rubber caps, and a label sheet. :* the Zoid came with two unpainted figures of Raven, one seated and one standing. :And for the Galive Quama, I can also verify, :* The Glaive Quama comes on 8 frames. :* It includes two sets of stickers; one with usual details and warnings, and a second one with red marking stickers for its tail and legs. :* the Zoid comes with two other other figures, making them a "ground crew" of sorts. :* It also comes with a small name plate. So, for those two Zoids, yes, all the information is correct. Well, except for the two Geno Saurer models, as I am not sure that they exist. But every thing else is a positive yes, (Zoids Fanatic 21:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC)) Awesome, I'll update the above list. Sylvanelite 21:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what info do you need about the NAR Gunsniper action figure? (Zoids Fanatic 22:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC)) :The Gun Sniper is done, it only needs any NPR and NER box art. I'm still having trouble finding NER info, but the NPR is proving easier to find than I originally thought. Sylvanelite 23:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Someone might need to check the pic of the dibison mini is the "Gachapon" version. I assumed it was, but I've nothing else to go on. Sylvanelite 12:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) If I recall, Gashapon's are quite small. So that is either one small card, or it's a larger type. I know they never made a Vinyal figure of the Dibision, so it's likely to be the Hasbro Action Figure. (Zoids Fanatic 23:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) :Not quite sure what that mini-Dbison is, but it's not the Gachapon. Just look at the card, which is much larger than the gachapons, or here, the differences are obvious. Speaking of Gachapons, Zoidspoison has a good list with pictures, although we'd have to ask Stormhawk if we can use his pictures to put up here.--Azimuth727 13:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::We'll need to find out what the mini is then. I also note we have the genesis ones already uploaded. Sylvanelite 08:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- NPR As part of the overhaul, and the ongoing checking of sources, I'm having a real hard time sorting out info about the NPR. I've got one really simple question: was there an OPR? (old/original pacific release). I did some searching but found nothing? I'm finding a lot of inconsistency with these terms, and it's becoming prohibitively difficult to get citations for them. Sylvanelite 10:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC)